The Day You Almost Killed Me
Prologue Tick.... I felt the first droplet of water right on my palm, it was then that I had to open my umbrella. It started to rain. Somehow, I didn't expect this day to be all wet but as the overly prepared guy that I am, I brought an umbrella. "Yo! Osamu! Have a nice trip home!" That voice, tsk... I can't decided whether to get annoyed or thankful. But I can't just ignore it for some reason, I have to bring forth a smile to entertain the guy who just called out my name. How superficial, but couldn't be helped. "Yeah, you too!" He was about 200 meters away from me, I needed to stretch out my throat and shout for him to even hear me. Everywhere I set my eyes on, I see people. Some, my classmates just heading home like I do, teachers holding on to documents and files that they deem to be important. "Osamu, I need to see you first thing in the morning in the office, alright? There are things I need you to do for me, if you don't mind." Out of nowhere came our advisory teacher. Its probably about collecting our classroom's funds again or something that involves loads of effort, for me atleast. "Yes, sir!" Again, I smiled in front of him, acted all nice and all that goofy stuff. What a pain... Ah, right. As a reader of this article, you probably who I am, atleast know what they call me. I'm Osamu, an ordindary highschool student and I have to tell you right now... To which I know you won't be surprised at all. I'm a shinigami. Right, right.. That kind ruins the ordinary part. Shinigami? You know, the ones who kill hollows and whatnot, you know how it works. Same old, same old. Now, I should probably tell you that at the moment, I'm walking home to my apartment, holding an umbrella cuz its raining and I don't want to be all wet. That was when I felt a surge of reiatsu somewhere, somewhere near. How strange... The reiatsu was not at all from just a normal shinigami or a hollow. It was kinda heavy, about the level of a vice-captain, that I can tell. It was getting late, lightings from houses, apartments, and other buildings opened up. My place was just one shunpo away, but I couldn't ignore this strange reiatsu leaking nearby. I walked towards its source, with every step of mine splashed the water that gathered on the ground due to the rain. I came closer and closer and closer. Eventually, the one who was leaking the absurd reiatsu was in front of me. Whatever it is, its hiding in a dark alley. I couldn't tell if its even a shinigami, its reiatsu was almost identical to one but the difference was obvious. "Hey..." I tried to get its attention but it didn't respond. From my point of view, all I could see is a big lump of shadow. Was it hostile? Was it friendly? I didn't know. I came one step closer to it and stared at it. Now I could see... Hair? A long one. Though, it was hard to tell, the figure I saw was certainly female or atleast had a body of one. I did another step foward and the moment I blinked my eyes, I dropped my umbrella and my body was being constricted. "What the..." It startled me, but then again, I could have startled it first. My skin rubbed against something cold and scaly? But my eyes saw a pretty face. That startled me more than the constriction. I was certain now, it was a girl. A girl with such lovely face. The light from the nearby post gave shine to her golden eyes. But back to reality, she's freaking crushing my bones! Don't get me wrong, I can break free anytime I want but judging from what position she and I are in, it will be messy. "Hey...Uhmm... Gah.. Well.." It was hard to speak when your constantly being crushed to death, you know? "Miss... Pretty lady... Snake woman... Uhm.. Whatever your name is, could you please let me go?" I know that wasn't perfect, but that was all I have. At the moment, I thought it was useless. So it was either I break free but do some serious harm on her or get killed and let her live just like that. I decided that, what the heck.. I couldn't do anything to this girl. I, then smiled and looked at her in the face. I thought, if I was going to die in such a stupid way, seeing a face like hers wouldn't be so bad before my death.